jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AshelinHATER
Whats wrong with Ashelin? Title. Also, you don't have any of the J&D Guides, per chance? --Tim H 13:37, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I think Ashelin is dry. She has no sense of humor or personality. She annoys me very much. And also she is a VERY slow shooter... lol takes her two hours to shoot one bullet when she is fighting in Jak 2 and Jak 3. AshelinHATER 02:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I agree with you on the No Personality thing, but otherwise I think the gun shoots slow not her.--Morgan84 02:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah it probably is just the gun. I like to let them kill her over and over or until I feel bad... lol just kidding. Instead I just let em hit her a few times... lol j/k nice meetin' you! :-) Ya its pretty fun when you hit her but the only problem is she Shoots you. Would you shoot someone if they punched you in the face. Im a cop so were trained to stay calm. Ashlin might have a Few anger problems hee hee.--Morgan84 16:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah I totally agree she does act kinda angry. Yeah I totally agree she does act kinda angry. AshelinHATER 03:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Ashelin's just plain weird. She creeps me out. How on earth could torn fancy her... roflmao you must hate ashelin A LOT to have that name lol --Technobliterator 12:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) yeah pretty much I am so happy she's not real. lol AshelinHATER 18:23, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Nope, I don't own any Jak and Daxter Guides. If I meet someone selling one I'll let ya know though.AshelinHATER 18:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) The Lost Frontier Has anyone noticed that Jak has shaved his goatee in TLF? lol I know I look at funky stuff but it looks strange! AshelinHATER 18:40, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Shaved his goatee? wierd. No, it can't be, he had it in Jak X. And, looks strange? You can turn it off in Jak 2/3 aand it ain't there in Jak & Daxter TPL--Technobliterator 19:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) They must have had it turned off in the preview. He didn't look the same it was wierd. Hopefully it was just them turning it off or a knock-off. AshelinHATER 22:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Jak And Ratchet Does anyone know if this is a rumor or real? AshelinHATER 23:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Most likely a rumor, certainly there is no evidence for it's existance.Jakraziel 23:52, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! That is probably why there are like 500 different covers on the internet and none of them match so you're most likely right about it being a rumor. AshelinHATER 05:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) He is right. The rumors are bullshit. --Tim H 05:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Although I have to say it would be a good Idea to make a game with Jak and Ratchet. Personally I would want Naughty Dog or Insumatic Games to do it. Just my opinion.--Tannerv95 20:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) That would be pretty cool. Thanks everyone I've been wondering about that for a long time. AshelinHATER 22:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Nothing Important lol Just haven't been on here in a long time so I thought I'd see what was new 8) Where have ya been guh? lol. --Tannerv95 (talk) 23:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC)